


Geyser

by MoonLyte



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, link is king of the koroks lmao, saria (minor), war child au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLyte/pseuds/MoonLyte
Summary: Link giggled as his back landed on the bed. Ganon crawled up Link’s body so their faces were close. It only took a second before they both broke out in cheesy drunk grins and closed the difference between their mouths.Link shook his head to rid himself of the memory. This wasn't the past. This isn't another passionate summer night that they would spend in each other's arms. This was now, and this was them now. Distant and cold.





	Geyser

“Your majesty? I have some….bad news.”  
  
Link looked up from the book he had been reading over to the entrance to his study, where Saria, his confidant, was standing. She looked anxious, though he guessed they both had nerves. Hyrule Castle always did that to them.  
  
He motioned for her to speak before closing the book and placing it into its appropriate place on the bookshelf. “It’s the Gerudo Desert Gateway guard situation. The Gerudo King has declined your proposal.” She said cautiously. Link felt anger bubbling in his chest, but he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
Saria took a step forward and bowed her head a little. “Shall I send them a message back?” She asked. Link shook his head and loosened his ascot. The little Korok girl nodded her head.  
  
“I’m going to go talk to him.”

 

* * *

  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_  
  
“Open up, you ass. We need to talk.”  
  
The door to the Gerudo man’s temporary room swung up quickly, and Link bolted past Ganon. The Gerudo King sighed and closed the door before turning to his intruder. “Why did you deny my request for a guard for Oli?” Link questioned.  
  
Ganon wiped a hand down his face in annoyance before stepping around Link and sitting at the foot of his bed. “Can we discuss this in court tomorrow? I want to sl-”  
  
“I know you have malice for me, Ganon, but you do not need to take it out on my subjects.”  
  
Ganon grimaced and turned his steely gaze to Link. “Is that what you think this is?” he asked. “Is it not?” Link countered. Ganon looked down at the floor in defeat. Link looked around the room. It was the same one Ganon always stayed in when they were called into the royal court. It was the same one Link had spent many nights in.  
  
_Link giggled as his back landed on the bed. Ganon crawled up Link’s body so their faces were close. It only took a second before they both broke out in cheesy drunk grins and closed the difference between their mouths._  
  
Link shook his head to rid himself of the memory. This wasn't the past. This isn't another passionate summer night that they would spend in each other's arms. This was now, and this was them now. Distant and cold.  
  
“I do not….hold malice for you.” Ganon finally answered. Link looked at his slumped form. “then why deny the guard detail?” Link asked, stepping closer. Ganon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Because the guards are needed in Gerudo Town. Not hanging around a Korok that only pops up when disturbed.”  
  
Link put his hands on his hips and sucked his teeth in annoyance. “You know, I knew this would be useless. You may not hold malice for me but you do get off on making my life a living hell-UGH!”  
  
Link was cut off by Ganon slamming the both of them against the wall. He hand Link’s wrists pinned and Link caged against the wall. “Ganon, let go of me this instant.” Link said as calmly as he could muster.  
  
Ganon didn't say anything, just looked at Link with this pleading and almost grieving expression on his face. “Ganon let me go now!” Link said loudly. Before Link could say anything else, Ganon slammed their lips together in a rough kiss.  
  
It didn't feel particularly good at first, but it was the intimacy and contact that Link had been craving ever since their relationship ended. He didn't hesitate in opening his mouth and deepening their kiss, which spurred Ganon into dominating it.  
  
Link used his torso strength to reach his legs up and hook them around Ganon’s waist, their dicks lining up perfectly. They both moved, rutting up against each other to feel something, _anything_ , like what they had before. And while it wasn't exactly the same, that doesn't mean it didn't feel any good.  
  
Ganon moved from kissing Link’s mouth to his neck, sucking a few hickeys while he was there. Link moaned and rolled his hips, already feeling his climax creeping up. “I-..I'm gonna…” he said. Ganon smirked. “Already? He teased. Link frown and squeezed his legs around Ganon. “It's been five years since I’ve had sex. Of course I’m pent up.”  
  
This made Ganon stop all his movements. “You haven't? Since we?” He asked desperately. “What? Of course I haven't. There wasn't anyone I wanted except you.” Link regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. It wasn't that they weren't truthful, in fact, they were painfully true. But it was too soon for such words.  
  
Ganon let go of Link’s hands and cupped Link’s face. His hips rolled again. This time more frantically. Like something inside of Ganon snapped and all reserve he had left was gone. Link quickly grabbed onto Ganon’s neck to steady himself from the power behind those thrusts. It wasn't long before he came, his body shaking from the sheer intensity of it. He could feel Ganon follow not too long after him.  
  
Ganon finally let Link stand but caught him when Link’s knees gave out. “Mother Hylia…” Link cursed as he steadied himself. Ganon chuckled and presses a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. Link grimaced at the sticky mess in his pants.  
  
“You wouldn't happen to have a pair of pants I could borrow, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr  
> moonlytestuff.tumblr.com


End file.
